


Unspoken Desires

by headoverhook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headoverhook/pseuds/headoverhook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home after an exhausting day Emma finds him standing in the middle of her living room, the object in his hand making it impossible to deny the mutual attraction any longer and the buried desire bubbles to the surface, resulting in an almost violent outburst that changes their relationship forever. Rated M for a reason! Written for CS Kink Month!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The first version I had in my head was actually a little bit more 'playful' than this version. But after reading a conversation about kinky sex on Tumblr the story took a slightly different course. So it gets a little ... let's call it rawer than I first intended to write it.**

**Like I said in the description ... this is rated M for a reason! Smut, language, dirty talk, some kink! You've been warned!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Proving a Point**

Emma stumbled into the apartment, slipping out of her boots before the door was even closed. She was exhausted. All she needed right now was a hot bath and a glass of wine. Maybe some music to relax. Everything that would help her to erase a certain pirate out of her mind.

"Swan? I have a question." Emma didn't even flinch when she heard his voice behind her. He was a pirate after all. Breaking into an apartment was probably a piece of cake for him.

Turning around slowly, she pierced him with her gaze, ignoring the flutter in her stomach as she saw his ruffled appearance. The scruff was more pronounced than usual making his eyes even bluer, his hair was tousled, probably from the wind outside and her fingers itched to thread through it.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, she stiffened, cocking an eyebrow impatiently and his mouth tilted up into a smirk, a smirk that made her fear what would come next and he raised his hand, her eyes falling on the object in his hand for the very first time, flinching inwardly as he asked with a slight drawl. "What do you need that for?"

_Oh! Fuck! No!_

She was tired and frustrated. She couldn't deal with him right now on top of everything else. She didn't have her body under control any longer. It wanted something completely different than her mind.

"What are you doing here?" She asked exasperatedly.

"You know, there is no need for you to use _this_." Killian said, waving the vibrator through the air, his grin widening into one of his infamous pirate smiles as he added. "You could have just asked me."

An image of him laying on her bed naked, waiting for her to use him for her own satisfaction flashed up in her brain and she groaned inwardly, forcing the pictures violently back.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Turning around, she walked briskly towards the door, having every intention of throwing him out. But before she could reach for the door knob she was pushed against the door, his body pressing hard into hers, his suddenly hoarse voice directly beside her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You want me to fuck you since the moment we laid eyes on each other and don't even start to deny it, Swan. You want me."

He swirled her around, slamming her back against the door and Emma raised her hands with the intention to push him away but her hands curled around the lapels of his leather coat instead, crunching the material between her fingers, everything in her fighting the urge to yank him forward and kiss him senseless.

His eyes darkened and a jolt went through her as he spoke again, his voice low and harsh with passion. "You want me to fuck you. Hard. Rough. You want me to make you scream."

"I don't ..." Emma started, wanting to deny it but his mouth interrupted her as it crashed down on hers, kissing her with a fervor that set her body on flame. His scruff was scrubbing harshly over her skin as he devoured her mouth, his tongue darting aggressively inside and bucking his hips forward, he pressed her harder against the door, his arousal digging into her stomach. Her hands shot to his head, gripping his hair as she answered him with the same fire, her nails leaving marks behind as she dug them into his flesh and she slipped her leg up his thigh, grinding against him.

Wrenching his lips from hers, he grabbed her hand, yanking her forward towards her bedroom and a part of her wondered how he knew where she was sleeping but the thought went up in flames a second later, burned by the passion coursing through her. She could hear his harsh breaths, could feel the tension vibrating through his body as his fingers tightened around hers as he pulled her into his arms for another hard kiss before he pushed her back towards the bed.

"Lose your clothes, Swan." He commanded, turning around and jerking a drawer open, rummaging around as he suddenly stopped and Emma followed his gaze, a shiver running down her spine as she spotted what had caught his attention. Her handcuffs.

He turned around slowly, a sly smile curving up his lips as he reached for the cuffs, slipping his hook under it and pulling them up, letting them dangle down, the metal of his hook and the cuffs clinking together. "Might use these another time."

Her eyes narrowed, her stomach clenching painfully and no matter how hard she tried to keep unfazed by his words, her body didn't want to listen, reacting to the passion blazing out of his eyes.

"Take off your clothes, darling."

He raised an eyebrow, his mouth tilting up into a knowing smirk as he let his gaze travel up and down her body, making her feel as if she was already standing naked in front of him. The smirk on his face widened as his eyes met hers, his gaze a silent challenge and she could hear the question clear in her head as if he had spoken the words out loud.

_Are you backing out?_

This was insane. He was going to tie her up. She would be completely helpless. What was she doing? She didn't know him well enough. She didn't trust him up on that beanstalk and now she was willing to trust him with her body?

_You have completely lost your mind, Swan._

But she was tired of being reasonable, for always trying to do the right thing. _This ..._ letting him do _this_ , was wrong on so many levels and a part of her was backing away in shock, but there was this other part. The part that was already shaking in anticipation of feeling his hand and hook on her, of seeing the hunger and need in his eyes. She wanted to unleash the passion boiling inside of her.

_I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about you._

The alarm bells were ringing in her ears, telling her she should throw him out. Right now. He was a pirate. He was a dangerous man. Was she really willing to take a chance with him now? With this?

Her eyes flickered back to him, leaning casually against the drawer, his whole stance exuding confidence and smugness. For a second she almost opened her mouth and told him to get the hell out of her apartment but then she met his gaze, the slow simmering fire burning in their depths making the decision for her. She wanted him and to hell with all the reasons she should throw him out.

She held his gaze as she lifted her hands and started to unbutton her shirt, shrugging out of it and letting it fall down to the floor, the look in his eyes turning to raw desire as she was revealing more and more skin. She took her time, slipping out of her clothes piece by piece, only hesitating for a second before she let her panties and bra follow the rest.

He jerked his head towards the bed, demanding silently that she should lay down, waiting for her to move before he turned around again and took two scarves out of the drawer behind him.

Walking slowly towards the bed, he let the scarves fall onto the nightstand, flipping on the bedside lamp, his eyes trailing a path over her naked body and her nipples already tightened in anticipation, aching for his touch.

The mattress tipped towards his body when he sat down on the bed beside her and she raised one hand, wanting to trail her fingers over his scruff but he shook his head, gesturing towards the bed frame as he bend forward to retrieve the scarves from the nightstand and Emma understood, scooting backwards and stretching out her arms over her head until she felt the metal of the head rest against her wrists.

His fingers brushed her skin as he slipped one scarf through the frame, shooting sparks of electricity through her body and she held her breath as he leaned forward and tightened the scarf around her wrist by gripping one of the ends with his mouth. She remembered the last time he'd done that, at the top of the beanstalk. Even then it had felt more sexual than it probably should have. But now … now it made her almost come when he slipped over her body to repeat the action on her other hand.

How pathetic was that? She was almost getting off by a man closing his mouth around a scarf.

He tugged at her restraints lightly, making sure that they weren't too tight before he stood up again, shrugging out of his coat and throwing it over the chair, his hand reaching behind his head to grab his shirt and Emma just realized that he wasn't wearing one of his vest when he yanked the shirt over his head, making her mouth dry up in an instance, all the wetness rushing southwards.

_Oh my God!_

She should have expected him to look like this. She actually had hoped he would look like this. But she still wasn't prepared for the sight in front of her. He had just the right amount of muscles. Not too much and not too less. With every movement the muscles over his stomach bunched and she had to gulp hard, the desire to touch him making her almost forget that she was tied to the bed.

His hand went to the contraption his hook was linked into and she bit her tongue to not blurt out that he should keep it on. But he hadn't intended to take it off, his fingers just tugging at the leather straps that crossed over his arm to make sure it was sitting right.

The metal was glinting in the light of the lamp, reminding her once again that he was a dangerous man. She wasn't really trusting him. He was a stranger after all. At least too much of a stranger to let him tie her up. But she let him do it anyway and now she was bursting into flames, the battle her mind and body fought against each other making every nerve ending in her body sizzle.

He sat down beside her, careful to not touch her, his eyes roaming over her body once again before he met her gaze, a wolfish grin suddenly splitting up his face. "So tell me, Swan. Are you already wet for me?"

_Oh my God! He is a dirty talker!_

She felt already more aroused than she should, considering that he still hadn't touched her and she bend her knees, her legs falling open on their own accord, heat surging through her as his eyes dropped to the apex of her thighs.

"Of course you are!" Putting his hand and hook on her knees, he spread her legs wider apart. "I will go down on you now, Swan. I will taste you, working you over with my mouth and fingers until you are a quivering mess."

Her body was humming, almost exploding and then he lowered himself between her legs, his lips brushing over her thighs, his fingers trailing up her stomach.

She jerked up when his tongue licked over her and just a second later she felt his hook pressing against her, separating her folds and the feeling of the cool metal pushed her almost over the edge and then his mouth was back, licking and sucking, driving her insane.

She didn't even realize that his hand had moved downwards again, but suddenly she felt it between her legs, his finger pushing in her a second later and a guttural moan slipped over her lips as he added a second one.

"You taste so fucking good, Swan!" Killian growled, his fingers still pushing in and out of her while he watched her. "Do you know how good you taste, Swan?"

He didn't even give her the time to answer him in any way because before she could even open her mouth, he had slipped along her body already, moving faster than she could have imagined, his tongue delving in, kissing her aggressively, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

She could feel him pressing against her and she lifted her legs, wanted to wrap them around his waist but his hand shot down, pressing her leg back onto the sheet before he let go of her mouth and rolled out of bed.

She followed him with her eyes, wondering what he was doing, the breath hitching in her throat as he grabbed the vibrator from the dresser and returned to the bed.

"Did you think of me while using this, Swan?" Killian rasped, rubbing the vibrator back and forth over one of her nipples. "Did you imagine my hand caressing your body while you pushed it into you, wishing it would be me?"

He let the vibrator slip down her body, over her stomach, her eyes glazing over as he pushed it into her, just a few inches, and she let out a strangled gasp when his mouth closed over her nipple, sucking it in hard as he pressed the vibrator deeper into her, his thumb rubbing over her clit, pushing her closer and closer and she was already feeling the orgasm, it was so close that she could already taste it but a second before she would have tumbled over the edge his mouth was gone. Everything was gone.

"What?" Emma cried out, her heart was hammering in her chest as she drew in some deep breaths, her body screaming for the release he had denied her.

"Should I finish you off with this?" He spoke softly, holding the vibrator up in the air. "Or do you prefer the real thing?"

Her eyes fell automatically to his mid-section, his arousal straining the leather of his pants, another ball of need shooting straight between her legs and she bit her tongue to keep herself from whimpering.

"I see you've made your choice."

He joined her on the bed again, leaning down until his face was mere inches away from hers. "You should have chosen the plastic. It would have been fast and satisfying and I would have made you scream. Now I'm gonna take my bloody time with you, bringing you close over and over again until you beg me to give you the release you're craving."

She opened her mouth to disagree but then he closed his mouth over her nipple again and she lost any coherent thought. His hand pushed her legs apart, his finger slamming into her, pumping her. Hard. Curling inside of her, making her moan his name. She arched her back, his hand and mouth seemed to be everywhere, the fact that his hook was always pressing somewhere against her skin, the cool metal feeling like a silent threat, was driving her crazy.

And he kept his promise. Every time she felt the orgasm building up inside her, already anticipating the waves crashing down on her, he stopped, leaving her at the edge, unable to jump since she couldn't use her own hands to just finish it.

"Fuck you!" His tongue licked once over her folds and she hissed out a breath, her heart pounding in her chest. "You are a bastard, Killian Jones."

His eyes bored into hers as his fingers separated her folds once again, pushing into her just a few inches, his thumb hovering over her clit, waiting for her next reaction.

"God damn it!" Emma shouted, yanking at the scarves. "Stop torturing me!"

"I told you the plastic would have been the better choice!" He replied with a nonchalant voice, his fingers still not moving and Emma groaned out an expletive, letting her head crush back into the pillow.

"Okay!" She said after a minute of complete silence, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Okay?"

She wanted to touch him, wanted to just grab him and position him where she wanted him the most but her hands were bound and she couldn't drive him as crazy as he drove her.

"I'm not gonna beg!" She gritted out through clenched teeth. "But you better get in me now, Killian Jones! Because if you don't …. I'm gonna shoot you the moment I can get my fingers on my gun!"

"That's close enough to begging for me."

She almost passed out as he felt him against her, his hand slipping under her hips, and then he pushed into her and he barely was in her when she already exploded but he pressed into her further, burying himself in her completely and her world turned upside down, her walls gripping him tightly as he stretched her to her limits. Her body arched into his, every fiber of her being on fire as she felt him pulsing inside of her as her walls convulsed around him and even while riding on the high a part of her still wondered how he could even fit because he was so big and it had been so long since she had last been with a man. But it felt so good, so pure. She never wanted to come down. She wanted to stay in that moment forever.

But eventually she had to and a wave of regret washed over her as her orgasm subsided but then he started to move in her. Pulling out excruciatingly slow, making her feel every inch of him and then he stopped, his tip just touching her and she bruised her wrists as she jerked forward, her hands wanting to reach for him, wanting to force him to push into her again, a whimper escaping her and she pushed her hips upwards, trying to pull him further in but he pressed his hook against her stomach, staying her movements.

"No, lass! I'm in control here."

She shot him an angry gaze that should have burned his skin but he just chuckled and shook his head and she opened her mouth to throw some more obscenities into his face when he rocked his hips forward, burying himself completely in her and the obscenities died on her tongue, a long moan escaping her instead.

Writhing under him, she hoped she could make him snap but he didn't stop torturing her. She had thought he just wanted to prove his point and would lose control after he'd achieved his goal. But that wasn't the case. He still kept taunting her.

It felt as if an eternity lay between each of his thrusts, his tongue twirling around her nipple every so often, a short nip and then he leaned back again, thrusting into her once before returning his attention back to her breasts. She couldn't keep the groans back any longer, a part of her realizing that she was moaning his given name over and over again as he pushed her towards the edge in such a slow pace that she thought she would die of heart failure before she would get her release. But he build the tension steadily up in her until she exploded a second time and when she came down from the high she wondered how he managed to not come. Maybe it was the three hundred years of experience that made him hold out for this long, she didn't know and she didn't care.

She was exhausted. Everything felt sore. But he kept pushing, harder and faster now, and she didn't want him to stop even though her body was protesting against every thrust. She bucked her hips, joining him in his frantic pace. She couldn't use her hands but she could still use the rest of her body and she clenched her walls around him, jerking her hips up and down, their movements becoming erratic as they chased the ultimate release.

Her whole body was trembling with exhaustion but she felt the third orgasm rising up in her and then his lips closed around her nipple, tugging at it hard, his hand reaching between their bodies, his finger rubbing roughly over her clit while he thrust into her and she wanted to tell him that it was too much, that he was hurting her but she couldn't. Because he pushed her further, making her forget that she had just felt pain as his finger flicked once again over her clit, his thrusts hitting her deep and she cried out, her walls gripping him so hard that she feared she would never be able to loosen them, quivers rushing through her body, knocking the breath out of her and she felt a last powerful thrust before he followed her.

~K&E~

He had rolled off of her, laying beside her with closed eyes and Emma lifted one leg with some effort, letting it trail over his shin and he blinked one eye open, waiting for her to speak.

"Did you prove your point?"

"I think I did." He drawled, shooting her a lazy smile.

"Can you please untie me then?"

"Of course, milady."

His hand grabbed for the knots, loosening them so that she could wriggle out of them. Rubbing with her fingers over the red marks the scarves had left on her wrists, she looked down her body, discovering a few more.

"I think we need safe words." Emma said, brushing her fingers over a red mark that looked a lot like a scratch, probably from his hook. It had been a little wild at the end. Her eyes searched his and she gestured towards the marks on her body. "This might get out of hand otherwise."

"You are surrendering without a fight?" Killian asked, propping himself up on one elbow, raising one eyebrow, a lopsided smile tilting up his mouth.

"Wipe that smug grin off your face. I'm just not that masochistic."

"I beg to differ."

"I'm not masochistic enough to deprive myself of _this_." Emma replied, wrapping her hand around his neck and pulling him down, capturing his lips in a greedy kiss before leaning back against the pillow, feeling smug about the slightly surprised expression on his face. "You are good, Hook. Very good and I want to do it again. So yeah, I'm not gonna fight it. When I need you, I'll let you know."

"I'm looking forward to it, Swan."

"Of course you do."

* * *

**This is definitely the filthiest thing I have ever written. So, there is that.**

**Coming up next … Emma is 'torturing' Killian.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites!**

**I hadn't really planned to write this today but I got reminded that it's August 31th today, so the 'official' last day of CS kink month (though I'm not done with this story) and I thought I should update this story today.**

**So here it goes! I hope you enjoy! Oh, and this chapter deserves the M-rating as well! Just saying! It gets really dirty!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He was in a sodding bad mood. The weather was windy and rainy, the clouds hanging over the town for days now. He spent his days strolling through the forest, the nights at Granny's, drinking on his own since the town people were still suspicious of him and hardly anyone was talking to him or tried to approach him what was bloody okay with him. It wasn't as if he felt the urge to talk to anyone.

Anyone apart from Emma that was. Two weeks. It had been two weeks since he'd surprised her in her apartment and they had wild, uncontrolled sex. He hadn't heard from her since then. He bloody hadn't even seen her.

Shoving the empty glass away from him, he stood up and threw one of his gold coins on the counter before he walked out, cursing inwardly. He just had to spend another night in his cabin, tossing and turning, pictures of Emma writhing under him torturing him, her moans ringing in his ears.

"Bloody hell, woman!" He growled, yanking at his pants, trying to get more comfortable since alone the thought of her made him harden.

She had said she would contact him if she needed him. As if he was some toy she could take out of the cupboard whenever she felt the need to play with it. He stomped up the gangway of the Jolly Roger, crossing the deck in an angry pace, the urge to bury his hook in the wood almost unbearable.

Bloody infuriating woman!

Yanking the door of his cabin open, he stepped in, the need to hit something still coursing through his veins but then his eyes suddenly fell on a white sheet of paper on his desk. He couldn't remember leaving anything on it and walking slowly towards the desk he couldn't keep his heart from beating faster.

_Meet me at my apartment!_

_ES_

He turned the paper around, excepting to find more than this rude command but there was nothing else written on the paper.

"I'm not some bloody hound!" Killian hissed, clenching his hand around the paper, crumbling it in his fist. "I'm not gonna appear at your door when it bloody suits you!"

He threw the paper angrily into a corner, staring aimlessly at the now empty surface of his desk. Who did she think she was? There were enough women in this realm to satisfy his urges. He didn't need her. He would just get another woman on her back to forget about a certain blond vixen.

"Bloody hell!" He cursed loudly, punching his fist into the wooden surface.

Why was he trying to talk himself out of it? It was bloody pointless anyway. Of course he would go to her apartment.

~K&E~

"You're late."

That was all the greeting he got before she grabbed the collar of his leather coat and yanked him into the apartment, her mouth crashing on his a moment later, her tongue darting aggressively into his mouth. But she didn't even give him the time to react and deepen the kiss before she stepped back and with her hand still curled around his coat she pulled him towards the bedroom.

He felt like he was a dog on a leash but he was so bloody turned on, his cock already straining against his leather pants that he actually didn't give a damn. He wanted to fuck her. The last two weeks had only fueled his desire to be in her again.

The moment they were in her bedroom she shoved him towards the bed, demanding in a sharp voice. "Take off your clothes!"

For a second he contemplated to refuse, almost opening his mouth to shoot one of his innuendos at her but then he just shrugged out of his coat and started to take off his clothes. He wasn't in the mood to get into a verbal sparring match with her. His cock was already throbbing and he wouldn't take the chance that she would change her mind and throw him out.

"Plush or bare?"

He looked up from taking his pants off at her question, raising an eyebrow questioningly and Emma lifted her hands, one set of handcuffs in each. He curled his mouth up in disgust as his eyes fell on the pink plush covering one of the sets.

"I'm not gonna get tied up with these." He pointed one finger towards the plush handcuffs and Emma grinned broadly, throwing them back on the dresser.

"But don't complain afterwards when your skin is chafed."

"It's not the first time I'm getting cuffed."

"But it might be the first time you won't be able to keep yourself from struggling against them."

"Careful, Swan." He replied, throwing her one of his infamous smiles. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"You'll see." Emma smirked, pointing at his pants. "Just get naked, pirate."

He shoved his pants down his legs, stepping out of them, standing now completely naked in front of her and her eyes raked over his body, taking on a darker tone as her gaze lingered a few seconds on his arousal before she lifted her eyes back to his face.

"Like what you see?"

"Immensely." Emma replied, pointing her finger towards the bed. "Get on the bed. Hands up."

He laid down on the bed, shifting around until he found a halfway comfortable position, judging from the gleam in her eyes it would end up to be a long night. Lifting his arms, he pressed his hand and hook against the bed, waiting for her to fasten the cuffs.

She walked slowly towards him, leaning forward to close one set of hand cuffs around his hand and the metal of the bed before she stepped around the bed to repeat the action on his other arm, closing the cuffs over the straps that were holding the contraption in place.

Sitting down beside him, she drew her bottom lip between her teeth, cocking her head to the side, a furrow appearing between her brows as if she was contemplating where to start first. A minute later she'd apparently made up her mind as she raised her hand and reached for his hook. She unfastened it with a click, swirling it around in her hand, her eyes shining with mischief and she kept twirling the hook in her hand as she slipped down the mattress and lifting her other hand, she trailed it along one of his thighs, skimming over his arousal before she trailed the path back down his other thigh, making his breath hitch in his throat and he started squirming under her fingers.

"Don't move." She said in this commanding voice that gave him chills all over. "I don't wanna hurt you."

He narrowed his eyes, watching her carefully, not sure he wanted to find out what she was up to. Her hand slipped between his legs and she pushed them apart, settling between them and gripping his hook more firmly she lowered it slowly, trailing with the curve along the inside of his thigh, pressing the metal against his cock, rubbing it up and down slowly, a smile curling up her mouth as she saw him growing under the touch.

He felt as if a vein would pop in his head any second, the effort to keep still costing him everything and he hadn't realized that he had been holding his breath until she shifted and removed the hook from between his legs.

"Be still."

Lifting his hook, she turned it around so that the tip was pointing at him and a jolt rushed through his body as she lowered it slowly, scraping with the tip carefully over his skin, circling one of his nipples before she moved it towards his throat, lingering at the base for a second before she pulled it back and turned it around again, pressing the curve under his chin, forcing him to lift his head and her mouth shot down on his, kissing him hard, her teeth digging into his bottom lip for a second before she leaned back again.

Standing up from the bed, she walked towards the dresser and opened a drawer, taking out a scarf. Turning around, she let is slip through her fingers, her mouth tilting up into a smile as she spoke softly. "It's time to take away one of your senses, pirate."

A moment later she was back at the bed and folded the scarf, her hands moving with complete efficiency and then the blindfold was over his eyes, taking away his sight, making his heart speed up in his chest as he strained his ears.

He could hear her shuffle around, a strange clicking sound piercing through the silence and his cock jumped in anticipation. What was she up to?

Minutes past by before he could feel the bed dip as she sat down beside him and he tilted his head towards her even though he couldn't see anything. His breath quickened and his body stiffened as he waited for her next move, his heart rate sky-rocketing.

And then he felt something cold against his stomach and he jerked in surprise, a guttural groan escaping him as she trailed the cold wet object up his chest and it took him several moments until he realized that she was probably using what they called ice cubes.

His nipples tightened as she drew the ice cube over them, his back arched up from the mattress as he felt her lips skimming over one, licking the liquid away.

"Emma?" He bucked his hips upwards, already aroused beyond measure and she didn't even touch him yet.

Her fingers brushed over his skin before her hand was suddenly gone and he heard the clicking sound again. A moment later he felt the ice against his throat as she trailed it up and down his neck and he tilted his head when he felt her lips against his skin, licking and sucking, her mouth nibbling up and down his neck, sending shiver after shiver down his spine. The torturous movements of her mouth seemed to go on for minutes, making him rock hard, her lips and tongue alone almost getting him off.

And then she was gone again and he couldn't hear anything for a few seconds before he suddenly felt her lips against his cock, her mouth opening and taking him in and a sharp breath hissed out of him as he felt the hotness of her mouth closing around him, accompanied by the coolness of the ice cube she had in her mouth.

She started moving her head and his hips involuntarily jerked up, the contrast between the almost scorching heat of her mouth and the cool touch of the ice nearly driving him into a delirium and his breath was coming out in shallow bursts as she quickened the pace, her mouth closing more firmly around him, her tongue twirling over the tip, the ice cube brushing along the underside of his cock.

He felt his balls tighten, his semen moments away from bursting out of him but then her mouth was suddenly gone and he nearly blacked out, the throbbing between his legs almost unbearable.

"Bloody hell, Swan." He growled, jerking at the handcuffs. "You'll better finish the job."

His heart was beating frantically against his ribcage, the frustration making his whole body tremble and then her fingers were suddenly tugging at the blindfold and seconds later he could see again, the sight in front of him knocking the breath out of him. Sometime in the last half hour she'd discarded all her clothes and was now standing completely naked at the side of the bed.

"Gods! You are beautiful!" Killian rasped, forgetting for one second his frustration as he drank in her beauty.

She smiled down at him, the smile staying on her face as she climbed up onto the bed and straddled him. Pressing one hand against his chest, she shifted her weight onto her left knee as she slipped her other hand down, gripping him firmly, rubbing his tip through her wet folds, back and forth, driving him mad with need.

"You are so bloody wet for me, Emma." He moaned, his eyes fixated on her hand. "Please, let me feel you. I want to be in you. I can't take it any longer. Take me in."

A groan burst out of his throat as she lowered herself on him, taking him in inch by inch, the breath he had been holding whooshed out of him in a sharp gasp as she leaned back, planting her hands between his legs and stars appeared in front of his eyes as she started rocking her hips back and forth.

"Gods, Emma!"

His balls tightened painfully and he sent up a silent prayer that she wouldn't stop now because he wasn't sure he would survive it but she kept moving, riding him hard, her walls enveloping him tightly, the rocking motion of her hips getting faster and faster until he couldn't hold it back any longer and he let out a strangled groan, the semen spurting out of him so violently that it felt as if he was exploding and his hips jerked up, his body arching up into a bow, the handcuffs chafing his skin as he emptied himself in her, burst after burst shooting out of him as he experienced the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life.

He couldn't remember when she had taken the cuffs off, the minutes after his orgasm only a blur and he stared up at her, still completely dazed by the intensity of his release, a chuckle coming over his lips as he saw the smug expression on her face.

"Did I promise too much?"

"No, princess." Killian said, lifting his hand to twirl his fingers around her locks. "I would be lying if I say it wasn't truly satisfying."

"So we are gonna keep doing it?"

"We bloody hell will keep doing it."

* * *

**Coming up next – Killian discovers the book 'Fifty Shades of Grey' on Emma's nightstand and starts reading. When Emma interrupts him he persuades her to go 'shopping'.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites!**

**I know it's been a while. But this chapter is extra dirty! I actually think it's the dirtiest thing I have ever written. Hopefully it makes up for the longer wait. :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

She shifted uncomfortably, biting her tongue as she felt the balls shifting as well. She should have never agreed to this. How had he been able to convince her that this was a good idea? It was driving her insane. She should have never taken him to the sex shop. What had she been thinking?

~K&E~

" _This is poorly written, love. Why are you reading it?"_

_She jumped back in surprise, cursing out loud as her hip connected with the sharp edge of her dresser. Rubbing over the sore spot she threw him an angry glance._

" _What are you doing here? I didn't invite you."_

" _Aren't you glad to see me though, love?"_

" _Not at all." Emma scoffed but couldn't help feeling a sharp tug deep in her stomach as he cocked one eyebrow, his lips broadened into his trademark smirk._

_His eyes raked over her body, his smirk turning seductive and she grasped at her last restraints of control as the urge to jump him almost overwhelmed her. She should be immune by now. He shouldn't be able to turn her on like that by only looking at her but she still hadn't had enough of him. She had thought the desire to have him would cease after a few nights with him. But it didn't. It almost got worse. Now she knew how good he was. Now she knew how great he was in satisfying her over and over again. And she craved it. Almost needing him more now than before._

_She felt as if his eyes were igniting fires under her skin and when his eyes returned to her face her whole body was tingling, a hot fire burning deep in her stomach and he held her gaze for a few seconds, his eyes blazing before he averted his gaze and looked at the book in his hand._

" _So, love?" He said, his lilting voice shooting a shiver down her spine. "Why are you subjecting yourself to this poor piece of literature?"_

_She hadn't even taken a look at the book until now, too surprised by his presence in her room but when her eyes fell on the cover now she almost groaned out loud. Of course he found her copy of '50 Shades of Grey', a book she'd had bought only because everyone was talking about it. Already a few pages in she had realized that it was really badly written but nonetheless she'd tried to get through it. She had paid good money for it after all._

" _I didn't even read it completely." She shrugged her shoulders before she added. "Stopped reading after the first chapters."_

" _So you didn't get to read about the_ _playroom?" He asked, his eyes shining mischievously as he added. "I think we might enjoy some of the items mentioned. Where can we get them?"_

_Two days later Emma stared at the display right in front of her, asking herself how she could have agreed to take him here. She watched him out of the corner of her eye, almost shaking her head as she saw how his eyes glinted excitedly as he swept his gaze over the different items in the shop._

_She could almost hear his thoughts when he eyed an item, trying to figure out for which purpose it was used, his mouth curling up into a smirk when he realized for what it was used. She shouldn't get turned on by watching him but looking at him in his usual leather attire in the middle of a sex shop made her more aroused than she could have ever imagined._

_She forced herself to tear her eyes away from him before she would do something really stupid, meeting the knowing look of a female customer whose eyes shot to his hook and back to her face. Emma's cheeks reddened as the woman smiled broadly, probably imaging how efficient his hook could be in bed and remembering all the nights he'd actually used his hook to arouse her even more made her blush deepen even more and she walked briskly over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him around to face her._

" _Let's go!_ _" She hissed, eager to get out of the shop._

_He looked down at her, furrowing his brows for a second, asking her quietly. "Why? We haven't chosen anything yet."_

" _P_ _eople are already staring at you probably wondering what you do to me with that hook of yours." She whispered, looking around to see if anyone was watching them._

" _And their images are probably right on the mark." Killian replied, lowering his head until his lips brushed her ear. "You do enjoy it when I use it on you."_

_Emma had to suppress a shudder as his hook scraped over her hip and she closed her eyes for a moment, gulping hard, her fingers tightening around his arm as he rasped. "I have spotted a few items in here that might prove to be of your liking."_

" _Two items!" She opened her eyes slowly, meeting his gaze. "You can choose two items and then we are out of here."_

~K&E~

The balls were one item he had chosen and he had shown up at her apartment in an actual suit, all dashingly handsome, pulling the balls out of his pocket, raising an eyebrow questioningly and she couldn't resist the challenge so she let him insert them, the act alone making her want to kiss him senseless and just let him fuck her against the next wall. She quivered as she remembered his tongue darting into her mouth, his fingers slipping through her folds and taunting her clit for a second before he stepped back, pulling her dress down her thighs.

She had agreed to not remove them the whole night, convinced it couldn't be that hard to have them in her all night. But it was. It was too hard. She felt as if she would explode any second and she contemplated if it would be possible to sneak out without him realizing that she was gone and just relieve some of the pressure.

She leaned back against the wall, letting her eyes drift over the room, searching for him but she couldn't find him and she already wanted to turn around and slip out of the room to help herself to an orgasm when suddenly a husky voice right beside her ear made her freeze.

"Don't cheat, love."

"God, don't scare me like that." Emma pushed him back, the movement making the balls inside of her shift again and she bit her tongue to not let the moan slip over her lips.

"We agreed you wouldn't remove them, nor taking matters into your own hands." Killian replied, pressing his hook against her hip.

"I didn't want ..." Emma started but he interrupted her with a slight shake of his head.

"Don't lie to me, Emma. I could see it on your face."

"This was such a bad idea."

"Are you already close?" His voice turned hoarse and she almost came right then and there, cursing their surroundings since she wanted to throw him against the next wall and have her way with him.

She needed his fingers on her, she needed him in her. She needed it so desperately that she almost cried out loud in frustration that she couldn't act on the desire rushing through her veins.

"Stop it!" She gritted out through clenched teeth. "My parents are standing right over there."

"Yeah, lass. And your father is already wondering why you are talking to me and judging by the expression on his face he doesn't like it that I'm standing so close to you."

"Then back off."

"You should know, love ..." He paused and she made the mistake to look up, the look in his eyes making her stomach clench into a hard ball, her walls actually fluttered around the balls and she let out a sharp gasp when he continued. "... the image of those balls being inside you, clinking together, rubbing over your sensitive spot, making you all hot and wet ..."

"That's not fair, Hook." Emma pressed her eyes shut, clenching her hands into fists, her whole body vibrating.

"What isn't?"

"This." Emma hissed, biting her tongue. She needed to get out of here. If she stayed near him any longer she would forget everything and kiss him in front of everyone and she wouldn't let that happen. "Just stop talking to me. Stop touching me."

"It would be a little hard to make you come without touching you, wouldn't it?"

"Here?"

"Well, I do prefer a little bit more privacy. I'm not keen on having to make my acquaintance with your father's fist again. But I do intend to have you here. There are enough rooms for us to sneak into." His gaze dropped to her breasts, his mouth tilting up into a lopsided grin as he saw her nipples harden. "You do like the idea, don't you, love?"

"Meet me in ten minutes outside."

~K&E~

She'd pulled him into a room the minute he stepped out of the ball room, her mouth on his in a heartbeat, kissing him hungrily, her nails digging into his skin and he dropped down on his knees in front of her, pushing her dress up and yanking her panties out of the way, he grabbed her leg and pulled it over his shoulder before he leaned forward, twirling his tongue over her clit. Her fingers tightened in his hair, small moans slipping over her lips as he licked her, sucking at her clit, lapping his tongue over her in hard strokes, driving her crazy.

She was gasping for breath when he suddenly stopped and she could only look down at him confused, his heated gaze making her stomach clench and then he stood up, his hook scraped over her skin, sliding under her panties and with a sharp twist he ripped them apart and his hand reached up, his fingers slipping through her folds, curling around the cord attached to the balls and with one sharp tug he yanked the balls out of her, making her groan loudly.

He swirled her around, almost smashing her into the door, his hand tearing at her dress, her breasts popping out and his fingers closed around her nipple, tugging at it hard, twirling it around until it was long and pounding before his fingers reached for her other breast, repeating his motions. Her heart was hammering against her rib cage, her core was dripping wet, her walls cramping and then a sharp pain ripped suddenly through her nipple making her gasp and she looked down, realizing that he had brought the nipple clamps with him.

"You actually brought ..." She gasped out loud again as he closed the second clamp around her other nipple.

She was panting, the pain and lust coursing through her body making her feel dizzy, the throbbing between her legs only increasing as she heard the zipper of his pants. A second later she could feel him between her legs and then he hauled her up against him, plunging into her in the same moment his mouth closed over hers, swallowing the groan that escaped her.

He wasn't gentle as he took her and she didn't expect him to. Someone could walk in on them any second, the danger of getting caught just increasing her arousal. Her nipples were pounding with the pain the clamps were causing, her walls already felt sore from his hard thrusts and then his hand brushed over her nipples and she let out a cry, not sure if it was a cry of pain or pleasure but he drove into her again and again, his fingers playing over her nipples every so often and she wanted to tell him to stop, she wanted to reach for the clamps and remove them, the pain almost getting too uncomfortable but then his hand slipped down her stomach, his fingers playing over her clit and she sucked in a breath, quivers rushing over her as he worked her hard, his hook arm suddenly coming around her, the metal clinking against the clamps, tears shooting into her eyes as the pain ripped through her, dark spots appearing at the corner of her eyes as his fingers worked her clit frantically, his cock hammering into her and then the tremors of her orgasm started deep in her stomach, rushing over her body and she could swear she actually blacked out for a few seconds as his hook scraped over the clamps again, pain and pleasure colliding violently in her and then she felt him stiffen, his hips jerking forward as he spilled his release into her, his guttural groans making her walls clench around him, milking him even harder and his arm tightened around her, her breath coming out in erratic bursts as the waves of her orgasm just kept coming and coming, rushing through her body, the waves only calming down slowly, leaving her breathless.

She could hardly stand upright as he slipped out of her and turned her around, removing the clamps carefully and she let out a relieved breath as the pain subsided immediately, only leaving a dull pounding behind. She leaned her head back against the door, trying to get her breathing under control but then she felt his breath brushing over her nipple, his tongue drawing soothing circles around the flesh and he suckled at the tip, carefully, gently, making her stomach clench again before he turned his attention to her other nipple.

He could feel her quiver under his mouth and he licked over her nipple once again before he straightened, letting his fingers slip between her legs.

"One more time, love."

"We ... I ... we can't ..."

She wasn't able to finish the sentence as he slipped two fingers into her, massaging her, his thumb rubbing over her clit and she already felt the first tugs of the next orgasm as he leaned back and tilted his head, taking one nipple into his mouth again, his tongue twirling around the swollen flesh, sucking it in, his fingers pumping in and out of her, his thumb rubbing in a slow rhythm over her clit and her knees buckled, her breath quickened and then he added another finger, a strangled moan escaping her as he stretched her almost uncomfortably, her walls protesting, already sore from his first assault.

"Come for me." He rasped into her ear. "Come for me again, love."

And she shattered again, this second orgasm not as violent as the first one, more of a slow wave rolling through her and she gripped his shoulders, arching her back as he kept slipping his fingers in and out of her, his mouth closing hard around her nipple and she let out a cry as his fingers curled inside of her, hoping no one would hear it but not able to hold it in.

Her legs were shaking, her whole body humming as he slipped his fingers out of her, popping them into his mouth and licking her juices of them, making her stomach tightening again, the slick smile on his face not helping the situation in any way.

"Love, you taste fantastic."

She shivered, her eyes dropping to his midsection and she bit her tongue as she saw his cock jutting out, already rock hard again.

"Damn it!" Her hand shot forward, her fingers closing around him, pumping him slowly. She could still feel her wetness on him and even though she just had two orgasms in a short amount of time she was still extremely aroused.

He stepped closer, letting his head fall against the door, groaning softly as he pumped his hips back and forth and she turned her head, sucking at the base of his throat, her hand tightening around him as she let her hand rock back and forth, burying her teeth in his skin as his hoarse moans reached her ear.

"We should go back." Emma rasped, releasing him reluctantly, feeling slightly guilty for letting him hanging like that but they'd already been gone for too long, the risk of getting caught increasing with every second and she really didn't want to deal with the certain disapproval of her parents if they stumbled over them while her hand was wrapped around Captain Hook's cock.

She tugged at her dress, pulling it down her thighs, righting it over her breasts, her hands were trembling as she threaded them through her hair, trying to smooth her curls down.

She looked up surprised as she heard his low chuckle, rising an eyebrow questioningly and he threw her a smug grin as he answered her silent question. "I guess I'm gonna get punched again."

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Love, you can't hide it." Killian said, pushing the shirt into his pants and closing the zipper.

"What do you mean?"

"One look at your face and everyone will know that someone just screwed your brains out." Killian replied with a proud smile on his face.

"Language, pirate." She scolded him, not able to hide her own smirk.

"Do you prefer 'fucked you senseless'?" Killian said challengingly.

"Know what?" She licked her lips, almost laughing out loud as she saw him stiffen. "Screw everything."

"I only wanna screw you." He said hoarsely, his eyes snapping from her lips back to her eyes.

"Exactly." She stepped forward, gripping him hard through his pants, letting out a low groan as she felt him still being rock hard. "Let's get out of here.

"But your parents ... won't they ..."

"I don't care." Emma interrupted him impatiently, opening the door and leaning towards him, she added with a husky voice. "I'm about to let a pirate fuck my brains out. Let's see how often you can get it up tonight."

"Is that a challenge, princess?"

"You bet it is!"

* * *

**Okay, aehm ... that was that. :-)**

**There is one chapter left which is actually not kinky anymore but my muse wants to end this story in a certain way so I'm just gonna let her have her way. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter! I said in my A/N at the end of the last chapter that this chapter will not have any kink in it, well … it has after all and this special kink might make some uncomfortable so proceed with caution!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

She closed her hand around the plug, jolts of anticipation shooting through her as she laid it back on the dresser, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

She hadn't even realized how much she already trusted him until she went back to the sex shop and bought the plug, contemplating on her way home what they could do with it and she wasn't sure anymore what she would like most, for him to insert it into her ass or if it wouldn't be even more arousing if she would insert it into his.

Sometimes she wondered when they had crossed the line, when they had stopped to have any boundaries. There was almost nothing left she wouldn't try with him, even felt giddy to imagine what they could do in bed together, how far they could push each other. She had even eyed the short whip, imagining how his mouth would fall open, his low growl when she would swirl it over his hard cock.

Her stomach tightened painfully and she felt the wetness pooling between her legs, throwing an impatient look towards the clock. She was aroused and just wanted to feel him pushing into her. But at first he needed to actually show up. She had left him a note at the Jolly Roger last night, telling him to come to her apartment today at eight. But it was almost nine and he still wasn't here.

She let out an annoyed groan and reached for her jacket. She needed him and if he was just playing a game with her she would make him pay for it. She slipped into her boots, pulled the scarf around her neck before she opened the door and walked out.

She didn't even attempt to be silent as she stepped onto the Jolly Roger, stomping over the deck, extremely angry now that she had to freeze off her ass in the cold outside because his highness couldn't come to her apartment at the agreed time.

She yanked the door of his cabin open, a sharp remark already on her lips as she noticed how awfully cold the room was, she could see her breath and her eyes flickered to his bunk, sudden worry slamming into her as she saw him lying under the sheets, his hair plastered against his skin, his whole body shaking.

"Shit, Hook." She stumbled forward, crouching down beside him, her fingers reaching for his forehead.

"Hey, beautiful." His voice was barely recognizable, his lips chapped, his eyes clouded with fever.

He was burning up and she brushed his hair away, her mouth tilting up into a shaky smile as she scolded him. "It is freezing cold here. You should have kept the fire going."

"I kn … kno...www!" His teeth were clattering against each other as the shivers shook his whole body. "Couuu … ldddd … n't doo … oo … it!"

"Can you get up with my help?"

"Dooo … n't knnnooo .. www!"

"We have to get you out of here! We need to get you to my apartment!"

It took some effort to get him out of the bed and into his coat and boots but she couldn't help him here. He needed to get into a warm bed and she needed to give him something to get the fever down.

They stumbled onto deck, his arm wrapped around her shoulders and somehow they managed to get to her apartment though at one point she had feared they would both topple into the snow at the side of the road as he lost his footing and stumbled hard into her but she could manage to keep them in balance but she was sweating profusely as they finally reached her door and it took her another awfully long twenty minutes to get him out of his clothes, leaving only his leather pants on and pack him up in her bed.

She rushed into her bathroom and grabbed her thermometer, waiting impatiently for it to beep after she had slipped it between his lips and she winced as she saw his temperature. Almost 104 degree and her worry increased. If she wasn't able to get his temperature down she would have to call Dr. Whale.

One hour later she reached for the phone and ten minutes later Dr. Whale showed up, examining Killian thoroughly before he gave her some antibiotics and antiviral medicament, telling her his body probably wasn't able to fight the bacteria or virus because it didn't know the intruder since he was from a different realm hence his immune system couldn't react properly but the meds should help. She only needed to make sure that she got as much fluid into him as possible.

It was a long night. Killian was slipping into a restless sleep, apparently haunted by nightmares. One time he shot up in bed, his eyes wide as he stared aimlessly ahead, obviously not seeing anything, his arm outstretched as he called out her name. The name of the love he had lost a long time ago. He was dreaming of her death again. His hand even reaching for his stump at one point, letting out a heart-wrenching scream as he pressed his stump against his chest as if he had just lost his hand.

She was changing his sheets two times that night, brushing a cold cloth over his face and chest over and over again, trying to calm him down with soothing words until at dawn he stopped trashing around, the shaking subsided and as she checked his temperature she was relieved that it had finally gone down.

She was exhausted and didn't even think about it as she laid down beside him, slipping almost instantly into sleep. It felt as if she had just closed her eyes as she suddenly woke up, automatically reaching for him but he wasn't there.

She shot up, stumbling out of bed and into the living room, seeing him walking on unsteady feet towards the door.

"Killian Jones!" She said, her voice hoarse from sleep but still firm and he turned around slowly. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Going home!" He croaked out, leaning against the wall for support. "Didn't want to bother you any longer."

"Don't be silly!" Emma huffed out, pointing with her finger towards the bedroom. "Come back to bed!"

He threw her a crooked smile and stumbled back towards her and she helped him back to bed, shoving some pajama pants David had left behind into his hands before she reached for her pajama top and slipped out of her clothes without giving it another thought. They were both too tired to think about anything else than sleep and she snuggled under the blanket, scooting over until she could lay her head on his chest and before sleep pulled her under she realized that they had actually never slept in one bed together but it felt good. Very good.

~K&E~

She woke up to a searching hand slipping under her top, his fingers grazing the underside of one breast and she blinked one eye open, shooting him an incredulous look.

"You are kidding, right?"

He looked at her, his eyes free of fever, his mouth tilted up into a lopsided grin as he replied huskily. "Why? You not up for the task?"

"I would have thought you wouldn't be ..." The rest of the sentence got lost in a moan as his fingers closed around her nipple and tugged lightly.

"You apparently recovered nicely." Emma breathed, not complaining as he threw the blanket away and reached for the buttons of her top, opening one after the other slowly until he could pull it apart and lowering his head, he let his tongue twirl around one erected nipple before he drew it into his mouth.

She could feel him tremble as he tried to support his weight on one arm and she pushed him back, slipping over him, pressing against his arousal, a soft smile grazing her lips.

"Recovered very nicely indeed!"

She got up on her knees and scooted backwards, reaching for his pants and pulling them down before she got rid of her top and panties, lowering herself on him, slipping her hand between their bodies to take him in her hand and positioning him, letting out a soft moan as she pushed her hips down, taking him in.

God! She loved feeling him inside of her.

She pressed her hands against his chest, lifting her hips up and letting him almost completely slip out of her before she rocked her hips back down on him. Arching her back, she jutted her breasts out between her arms, feeling his hand reaching for her nipple and she quickened her pace as he tugged at it, twirling it between his thumb and forefinger. Her movements became erratic as she got closer and closer, feeling his hand suddenly between her legs, finding her clit and it only needed a few brushes of his thumb to push her over the edge and her walls clenched around him, pulling him with her.

~K&E~

Somehow he had stayed after that night. They hadn't talked about it. He had just stayed and practically moved in without further discussion. It felt good, it felt right and they actually settled into a comfortable relationship.

She had completely forgot about her purchase until he mentioned it one night. Henry was with Neal and they had enjoyed a romantic candlelight dinner and just got ready for bed as he reached for the drawer beside the bed and pulled out the item she had bought a few weeks ago at the sex shop.

"I found that today, love." His eyes twinkled as his fingers caressed the plug. "I do actually know for what these are for."

"You do?" Emma felt suddenly breathless, her stomach cramping with anticipation as she saw the desire flickering over his eyes.

"Do you wanna try?" His husky voice distracted her as he stepped closer, only wearing his boxer briefs while she was completely naked, her eyes dropping down to the obvious bulge, her heart starting to race in her chest.

"Hmm?"

His finger slipped under her panties and down her ass, hovering over her entrance and she stiffened slightly as he rubbed his finger back and forth without pushing in.

"I actually played with the thought from time to time." His lips brushed over her ear, his tongue trailing along the shell as he continued. "But I imagined myself pushing into you, slowly, carefully. Imagined how your tight ass would engulf me."

Her breath hitched in her throat, a ball of hot desire shooting straight down to her core.

"Do you wanna try, love?" He repeated the question, raising one eyebrow questioningly as he waited for her answer.

"Okay!" She said softly after only hesitating for a few seconds.

She scrambled up on her knees and reached for the tube with lube that was sitting on her night stand, opening it and holding it towards him for him to take it before she turned around again.

"Relax, love. I'm not gonna hurt you."

She felt his hand caressing her ass before he was gone for a few seconds, probably applying the lube and then his finger was back pushing slowly into her and she cramped around it, wondering how it should be possible for him to thrust his cock into her ass when one of his fingers already felt too much.

"Turn around."

He pulled his finger out of her and she felt relieved as the pressure ceased immediately and turned around, lying back against the pillow, staring at him, waiting for his next move. He slipped down her body, settling himself between her legs, pushing them up so that she was completely exposed to him and his mouth closed over her, his tongue pushing into her and then licking over her clit, repeating the motions over and over again until she writhed under him with hardly concealed hunger and then his finger was suddenly back, pressing against her entrance and she forced herself to relax, concentrating on his tongue against her clit as he slipped it back into her.

It felt good. His finger massaging her ass while his tongue pushed into her but then he added a second finger and the uncomfortable feeling was back but he eased both fingers into her very slowly, pulling them in and out until she relaxed around them.

He didn't say anything as he slipped them out of her again and closed his fingers around her waist, telling her silently to turn around again. She got up on her knees, setting her elbows firmly on the sheets, trying to mash down her nervousness.

His cock was brushing against her ass and a moment later she felt him pressing against her entrance, easing slowly into her and she gritted her teeth as he pushed gently forward, sliding into her. She wanted him to fuck her like this. The pain would subside eventually. It had to.

"No, I … stop."

She just needed a moment to adjust to him being completely buried in her ass, her breath came out in harsh bursts and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to decide if she liked the feeling or hated it.

But then he pulled her up and she felt him hard and thick inside of her, the feeling still uncomfortable but also so arousing that she could hardly breathe. His fingers slipped down her stomach, between her legs and he started to push two fingers in and out of her in a frantic rhythm and she was so close that her whole body already vibrated but then his fingers were suddenly gone and he pushed her down pressing his hand hard against her back and slipped out of her, pushing back in and she was still so close and it hurt but she didn't want him to stop and he was too big but it also felt wonderful and she didn't know anymore what to feel but he kept thrusting into her and he even quickened the pace, making her gasp for breath because it felt so fucking good and at the same time so wrong and there was pain, almost too much pain, but the lust just drowned it out and she felt it burn but his fingers were back at her clit and his hips rocked forward and she jerked back, letting out a guttural groan as he thrusted hard into her.

She was coming, she could feel it and some part of her brain told her she shouldn't be when he shoved his cock into her ass over and over again but his fingers slipped through her wet folds, pushing into her one second and the next they were back rubbing over her clit and it was just too much. All the feelings were just too much and then he started talking.

"Fuck, Emma! You are so tight. Your ass is just so fucking tight."

He was talking dirty while he was slipping in and out of her, very slowly, very carefully, making her feel every inch of him, making her feel so utterly slutty that her head was spinning.

"And you are so wet!" His fingers pushed into her and he was right. She was almost dripping, the new sensations she wasn't familiar with nearly drowning her. "You like it when I fuck your ass. Don't you?"

She bit her lip, wanting to deny it but couldn't. Her head almost nodding at it own accord and he suddenly stilled in her, leaning forward, wrapping his fingers around her hair and pulling her back until his mouth was directly beside her ear.

"Do you want me to fuck you harder?" His hot breath brushed over her and she could feel his stump against her hip, his cock buried deep in her. "Tell me, love. Can you take more?"

He was filling her completely, stretching her to her absolute limit but she wanted more, a part of her was screaming at her that she was insane but she trembled with need and she just wanted more.

"Yes." She groaned out, barely above a whisper. "Oh my God, yes."

He pulled out of her, waiting there, barely inside of her and shivers ran through her whole body as she waited for him to push back in and he did, only a second later. A little harder as before, not really hurting her, but then he thrusted deeper into her and the pain was almost too much.

He was pressing his stump against her hip, changing the angle, his hand reaching around her for her clit and she wanted to scream, fumbling for the safe word, the word almost tumbling over her lips but then his finger brushed her clit and every thought of stopping it vanished in a heartbeat as he rubbed over the bundle of nerves while his cock thrusted faster into her ass.

She felt the burn, felt too full but his fingers pushed her closer and closer until she reached the peak, tumbling over, clenching around him, the feeling of him in her ass making the orgasm somehow more intense and she buried her face into the sheets, letting out a strangled moan as the ripples of her orgasm just kept coming and he still rocked his hips against her, pushing in and out of her until she felt him stiffen, spurting his release into her.

His cum was running down her thighs as he pulled out of her, her ass cramping slightly, even more of his semen dripping out but she couldn't find it in her to even care a little. It had been rough, it had been painful, it had been a completely foreign experience and it had been so amazing that she could only slump on the pillow, not even able to pull the sheet over her body.

She could hear him moving into the bathroom, could hear the water as he was probably cleaning himself up but she couldn't muster up the strength to even lift a finger and a moment later he slipped beside her, throwing the sheet over both their bodies, drawing her against his chest.

"You okay, love?"

His lips brushed over her forehead and she could only nod against his neck, splaying her fingers out over his chest.

The room smelled of sex, her whole body felt exhausted and she snuggled deeper into his embrace, a silly smile spreading out on her face and she opened her eyes slowly, watching her fingers drawing patterns on his skin, her voice hoarse as she said softly.

"I love you."

She felt his chest vibrate under her ear as he chuckled and she drew back, throwing him an annoyed glance. "What's so funny about that?"

"The moment you chose to say it, love."

"It just felt ..."

He pressed one finger over her mouth, stopping her from saying anything else, his fingers skimming over her cheek as he leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers.

"I love you too." He whispered. "I fell in love with you the moment I met you."

"Don't be silly!" Emma huffed out. "I held a knife to your throat only minutes later."

"Exactly!" Killian replied, his mouth curling up into a huge grin.

"I don't need to understand that, do I?" Emma asked confused.

"No, you don't." Killian pulled her back against his chest, his hand trailing up and down her spine. "As long as you love me as much as I love you."

"I do." Emma whispered against his skin. "I do."

Their relationship had probably started completely unconventional. No dates, no wooing. Just rough and kinky sex. But probably they would have never found their way to each other otherwise and she was grateful she had found him.

He was her perfect match.

And as she drifted off to sleep in his arms she heard her father's voice in her head.

_True love isn't easy but it must be fought for because once you find it, it can never be replaced._

* * *

**This is it! The end!**

**I do have another story in the works that is very explicit too. I wrote a one-shot called 'Just a One-Night Stand' (you can find it in my one-shot collection 'Kindred Spirits' if you are interested) and I will continue this one-shot. It will be a small ficlet approximately as long as this one and obviously completely AU but I love the idea and I'm looking forward to write it! :-)**

**Thank you to everyone who joined me on this ride and hopefully you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Until the next time!**


End file.
